They Don't Understand
by tinylexie
Summary: Even though everybody is against her, Narcissa is determined to do whatever it takes to protect Draco from harm. Takes place in between Order of the Phoenix and Half-Blood Prince.
1. Draco's Pride

"Draco, please cover that up," Narcissa somehow managed to say in a calm voice.

Draco looked up from the Dark Mark that he had been admiring on his exposed left arm.

"Why, Mother?" he asked. "We're safe in the manor. We don't need to hide our true allegiance here."

"That Mark is why your father is in Azkaban," Narcissa replied sharply.

Draco rolled down his left sleeve, covering up his Dark Mark.

"I'm sorry, Mother," he then said. "I didn't mean to upset you. I miss Father as well. But I'm just so proud and honoured that the Dark Lord actually wanted me to join his ranks. And not just that, he also gave me a very important task. He chose _me_ above everyone else. I would think that would be a source of pride for you, Mother. Aunt Bella has expressed her pride in me."

"Well, I am not your Aunt Bella," Narcissa snapped. "I am your mother, and I love you very much."

"I love you too, Mother," Draco replied, "just like I know you love Father. That's why I don't understand why you're being this way. You never seemed to mind Father being a Death Eater. What's so different about me? Don't you think I'm worthy?"

"I have never doubted your worth, Draco," Narcissa responded, "and that's why I'm concerned. You and your father are everything to me, and I've already lost your father because of that Mark. I don't want to lose you as well."

"You don't need to worry about me, Mother," Draco grinned. "I'm going to be just fine. As for Father, I have no doubt that the Dark Lord will soon be breaking him out of Azkaban."

"Did the Dark Lord tell you this?"

"Not in those exact words," Draco replied, "but he did say we would be greatly rewarded as soon as I successfully complete my task. What greater reward could there be than getting Father back?"

"Draco," Narcissa gasped, just barely managing to keep her voice controlled, "your task is to murder Dumbledore. Dumbledore is not just some random wizard. He is dangerous. He could kill you so easily. Even the Dark Lord himself would struggle against him."

Draco looked around nervously. "You shouldn't doubt the Dark Lord like that," he said in a half-scared voice. "Aunt Bella may be near, and you know how much she hates anyone doubting the Dark Lord. As far as she is concerned, you might as well be insulting him."

"I'm just trying to get you to realize the reality of your task," Narcissa cried. "If the Dark Lord has not yet succeeded in killing Dumbledore, how much of a chance do you think you truly have? Draco, the Dark Lord does not expect you to succeed. This is just his way of punishing your father."

"No," Draco returned, "this is the Dark Lord's way of being merciful to us. He is giving our family a chance to redeem ourselves, and I intend to do that. Besides, Aunt Bella has been teaching me many things, so that I will be fully prepared. So, stop worrying, Mother. I will succeed, and then everything will go back to normal."

Narcissa just shook her head. Was her son truly this naïve? Neither she nor Lucius had been this way when they had been Draco's age. But then again, neither she nor Lucius had ever had the chance to really be children.

Narcissa could feel the tears beginning to form in her eyes. All she had ever wanted to do was to give Draco a better life than either she or Lucius had ever had. But now it seemed as if her desire to keep Draco as sheltered as possible could potentially end up getting him killed. He didn't understand what it truly meant to serve the Dark Lord. He didn't understand the sacrifices he would be forced to make.

Narcissa remembered all the times that she had been alone at night because Lucius had been doing something for the Dark Lord. She remembered all the times that she had heard news of Death Eaters being injured or killed, and she had been left wondering and worrying about whether or not Lucius had been one of those Death Eaters.

She also remembered all those times that Lucius had not wanted to leave her because he had known that she needed his support and comfort. Yet, she had always told him to go because she had not wanted him to risk receiving the Dark Lord's wrath.

And now it was going to be the same exact way with Draco.

* * *

Narcissa suddenly felt a hand gently touching her shoulder. It was Draco's hand.

"It's going to be all right, Mother," Draco spoke in a strong, reassuring voice. In that moment, he truly sounded like his father.

But none of Lucius's strength or confidence had been enough to save him. And Narcissa feared that it wouldn't be enough to save Draco either.

"It's time for bed, Draco," Narcissa finally said. "You need to get all the rest possible."

"Yeah, it wouldn't do for me to fall asleep when I have Dumbledore at wand point," Draco grinned. "Goodnight, Mother."

"Goodnight, Draco."

Narcissa watched her son leave the room with sad eyes. She had already lost Lucius. She couldn't lose Draco as well.

But what could she do? Usually, she would turn to Lucius for help.

But Lucius wasn't going to be coming back anytime soon.

She needed someone she could trust, someone who Lucius would trust.

Narcissa suddenly remembered something that Lucius had told her when Draco had still been an infant.

"If something ever happens to me, Narcissa, go to Severus. He will look after both you and Draco. I have named him Draco's godfather, after all."

Narcissa used her wand to summon her cloak. It was time for Severus to do his duty as Draco's godfather.


	2. Bellatrix's Devotion

"Goodnight, Aunt Bella," Draco said.

Bellatrix blinked her eyes a few times. Then, she began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Draco asked in a half-confused, half-offended voice.

"You're a Death Eater who's been given a huge opportunity to prove your worth," Bellatrix explained, "yet you still have a bedtime."

"Mother told me that I needed my rest," Draco frowned.

"Your mother is much too overprotective for her own good," Bellatrix responded.

"Mother just doesn't want anything to happen to me," Draco snapped.

It was true that Draco was often annoyed by his mother's tendency to treat him like a little child instead of the young adult he now was, but Draco also felt the need to defend her. She was his mother, after all. And she had always loved and supported him unconditionally.

Besides, he had just met Bellatrix recently, so he felt more of an emotional connection and more of a sense of loyalty to his mother than to his aunt.

"Your mother has gone soft since your worthless father messed up so horribly in the Department of Mysteries," Bellatrix sneered.

Draco stood up straighter at the insult to his father. "I believe you were there as well, my dear aunt," he snarled. "If you're so wonderful, why didn't _you_ make sure that the mission was a success?"

"You sound just like your mother," Bellatrix replied in an insulting tone of voice.

"Good night, Aunt Bella," Draco sighed. He really didn't feel like getting in an argument with her, especially with her being in this type of mood.

"Goodnight, Draco," Bellatrix returned, now smiling fondly at him.

Draco just shook his head in disbelief as he walked past her.

* * *

Bellatrix watched as Draco walked past her and down the hallway.

Bellatrix then decided to check on Narcissa. Her sister had become more emotional and less reasonable since Lucius's capture and imprisonment.

Narcissa clearly was in need of Bellatrix's guidance and support.

* * *

Bellatrix found Narcissa with her cloak on and heading toward the front door.

"Where are you going?" Bellatrix asked, sounding at that moment more like Narcissa's mother than her sister.

"I'm going out for a little while, Bella," Narcissa answered in a sharp voice.

"I know you, Cissy," Bellatrix replied, "and I know that you have never been one to go out for no reason. That has always been more Lucius's style. Where are you really going?"

Narcissa didn't want to be delayed any longer than necessary, so she decided to just tell her sister the truth.

"I'm going to see Severus."

"Snape? Why in the world would you want to go see _him_?"

"You know the task that Draco has been given," Narcissa cried. "Bella, there is no way that the Dark Lord intends for Draco to succeed. This is Dumbledore we're talking about, after all. No, Bella, the Dark Lord does not truly intend for Dumbledore to die. He intends for _Draco_ to die."

"If Draco dies," Bellatrix responded, "then he will be dying for something truly glorious. There is no greater glory than to die for the Dark Lord."

"You're not a mother," Narcissa sighed. "You don't understand at all."

"If I was a mother," Bellatrix returned, "I would gladly give my child to the Dark Lord. You're just being overemotional, Cissy. I know that you miss Lucius, but you're allowing your _loneliness_ to cloud your judgment."

"It's not _my_ judgment that's clouded," Narcissa snapped. "With Lucius gone, Draco is now all that matters to me. And I'm not going to let anything happen to him. Go up to bed. I'll be back shortly."

With that, Narcissa opened up the front door and stepped outside.

"Cissy, be reasonable now," Bellatrix cried. "You're about to make a huge mistake. You should know better than to interfere in the Dark Lord's business. Besides, you should be grateful that he's honouring Draco like this, especially considering how much Lucius messed up."

Narcissa, however, didn't pause, not even for a moment. Instead, she kept on walking. It was as if she had not heard anything that her sister had just said.

Bellatrix sighed as she used her wand to summon her cloak. She had to try to talk some sense into Narcissa before it was too late.


	3. Severus's Deception

**Author's Note****: The dialogue in this chapter is from **_**Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince**_**, Chapter 2, "Spinner's End."**

* * *

Severus knew about the task that Draco had been given, but it was still a surprise to him when he opened his door to Narcissa in the middle of the night.

For a brief moment, Severus looked around for Lucius, as he had never before saw Narcissa without her being with her husband.

But then Severus remembered, Lucius was in Azkaban, so there was no way he could be with Narcissa.

Severus tried not to think about why Lucius was in Azkaban in the first place. Lily's son was safe, and that should have been enough to console him.

But the sight of Narcissa reminded Severus that Lily was not the only person he cared about that had come to harm because of his actions.

Severus, however, quickly composed himself (just like any decent, self-respecting former Slytherin would do) and invited Narcissa inside.

Bellatrix followed her sister into the house.

_Why couldn't Bellatrix have been caught instead of Lucius?_ Severus couldn't help but think.

But what had happened could not be undone. All Severus could do was to try his best to live with the consequences.

* * *

Severus then attempted to focus his attention on Narcissa, only to be distracted by Bellatrix's accusations that he was not to be trusted.

_For once in your life, Bellatrix, you are right,_ Severus thought with some degree of amusement.

His amusement, however, was quickly replaced by annoyance. Bellatrix had always had that effect on him.

Finally, though, Severus was able to silence Bellatrix long enough for him to speak with Narcissa. He already had a good guess of why she was here. Even though Narcissa had always treated him with respect, she had never came to him just for the sake of talking.

"'I—I think you are the only one who can help me,'" Narcissa said to him. "'I have nowhere else to turn. Lucius is in jail and…'"

Severus had to resist the temptation to grab Narcissa in his arms and hold her close.

_I'm so sorry, Narcissa,_ he thought to himself. _This is all my fault. I wasn't fully thinking. I just wanted to keep Lily's son safe. I wasn't even thinking about something possibly happening to Lucius.  
_

Severus, however, managed to keep his face impassive. He had a role to play, and he had never before allowed his emotions to get in the way of that role. And with the Dark Lord being back and rapidly regaining power, Severus really could not afford to reveal his true loyalties. More now than ever, he had to be careful with what he said or did.

"'The Dark Lord has forbidden me to speak of it,'" Narcissa continued. "'He wishes none to know of the plan. It is…very secret. But—'"

"'If he has forbidden it, you ought not to speak,'" Severus said sharply, even though he wished he could comfort her instead. "'The Dark Lord's word is law.'"

Narcissa looked so broken by Severus's words that he really had to struggle to maintain his cold demeanor. But even though Severus wanted to help both Narcissa and Draco, he couldn't state it so directly. He did not want to give the Dark Lord any reason to suspect him. It was enough that he had to deal with Bellatrix's accusations. But if the Dark Lord was to start to become suspicious, then Severus really would be in trouble.

And then what would happen to Narcissa and Draco? Severus knew that he was a poor protector compared to Lucius, but he still had to do his best.

_Besides, it's the least that you can do for Lucius, especially after what you did to him,_ a voice spoke inside Severus's head.

* * *

Severus then began to do a dance of words with Narcissa. He made sure to sound reluctant to help her, for if he was truly loyal to the Dark Lord, then he wouldn't want to go against him in any way.

Severus also wanted to make sure that Narcissa understood just how dangerous this situation was. Draco wasn't the only one in danger. Narcissa's actions could potentially place her in danger as well, and Severus was determined to make sure that she stayed as safe as possible.

A part of Severus truly hated himself for his cowardice. He wished he could be like Narcissa, who was not afraid to make it clear just who her loyalty lied with.

But Severus also realized that it was dangerous to be too open with your true loyalty. It could get you killed.

Narcissa, however, clearly didn't care about her own safety. Severus knew it had nothing to do with her being stupid or naïve. Most people tended to underestimate Narcissa and saw her as being nothing more than just another silly Pureblood wife, but Severus knew better. He knew that Narcissa was Lucius's equal in more ways than one.

No, Narcissa knew with perfect clarity just how dangerous all of this was. She just didn't care. As long as Draco was safe, she could care less what happened to her.

Severus really wished that he could be more like Narcissa.

At the same time, though, Severus knew that he had to do whatever it took to keep her safe.

The Dark Lord was eventually going to find out about this. Severus had to make sure that the Dark Lord did not see Narcissa as anything but loyal. A little hysterical perhaps, but loyal.

For Lucius's sake, Severus had to make sure that Narcissa did not earn the Dark Lord's wrath.

It was bad enough that Draco had already being targeted. The same could not be allowed to happen to Narcissa.

Especially considering that none of this was truly Lucius's fault.


	4. Narcissa's Loyalty

"Don't say anything," Narcissa hissed at Bellatrix, seeing that her sister was about to open her mouth. "What's done is done."

Narcissa removed her cloak and sat down on the sofa in her favorite study at Malfoy Manor.

It felt so empty without Lucius being there.

No, she couldn't lose it again. She had already embarrassed herself with Severus. She didn't need to be embarrassing herself again.

What was wrong with her? She was usually more controlled than this. She usually only cried in front of Lucius.

Narcissa truly considered herself fortunate that Severus had given in to her to her wishes, especially considering that she had been such an emotional mess.

Her mother would have been so disappointed in her.

But Narcissa couldn't bear the thought of anything bad happening to her precious Draco. She had already lost Lucius. She couldn't lose her son as well.

* * *

"I still can't believe he actually made the Unbreakable Vow," Bellatrix muttered, interrupting Narcissa's thoughts.

"But you still doubt him," Narcissa stated matter-of-factly.

Bellatrix snorted as if that should have been the most obvious thing in the world.

"The Dark Lord isn't going to like this," she then said.

"I don't care about that," Narcissa replied.

Bellatrix looked at her sister in disbelief. "You should care. Don't you realize how dangerous all of this could be to you, Cissy?"

"Of course I do," Narcissa snapped, "but it's _Draco's_ safety that concerns me."

"I still think you should be proud that Draco was chosen," Bellatrix responded. "Do you know how many Death Eaters would have been honoured to have received such a task as the one that Draco was given?"

Narcissa just sighed. There was no way she could ever make Bellatrix understand.

Bellatrix was completely loyal to the Dark Lord.

Narcissa's loyalty, on the other hand, was to her husband and her son.

"I'm proud of Draco," Narcissa finally said, "and whether it's Draco or Severus that ends up doing it, the task will still be done. Let that be enough for you."

It was Bellatrix's turn to sigh.

"I'm going up to bed now," Narcissa said. "I'll see you in the morning."

Bellatrix just nodded her head.

* * *

Narcissa paused by Draco's closed bedroom door.

Before she could help herself, she grabbed the doorknob and opened the door as quietly as possible.

Narcissa knew that Draco was safe for the moment, but she still felt the need to confirm with her own eyes that he was indeed in no current danger.

She also had to make sure that he was sleeping soundly.

Narcissa knew that as soon as Draco returned to Hogwarts, he wouldn't be getting much sleep.

But at least Draco wouldn't be alone. Severus would look after him.

Narcissa had left Severus with no other choice.

A part of Narcissa felt guilty for forcing Severus into this, but a huger part of her knew that Severus was her best option for keeping Draco safe.

And at this moment, there was nothing more important to Narcissa than keeping her son safe.

That and she couldn't bear the thought of the Dark Lord torturing Lucius by putting Draco's death on his conscience.

Lucius did not deserve that, especially considering that as far as Narcissa was concerned, none of this was her husband's fault.


End file.
